1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to in-the-cloud computing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cloud computing allows a user to utilize applications or services running on a remotely located computer rather than on the user's local computer. For example, data may be processed in the cloud by forwarding the data from a client computer to a server computer, where the data is processed before returning the processed data back to the client computer. This way, the client computer offloads processing tasks to computers in the cloud. While cloud computing has many advantages, processing data in the cloud is not without risk. Because the data to be processed need to be transferred over a computer network, the data is especially vulnerable to online computer security threats, such as eavesdropping, phishing, and interception, to name a few examples.